


Indulgence

by Mask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, F/F, Get togethers, Morning After, Morning Sex, Party, Pre-Poly, Reunions, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: Ivy woke up in her own bed after a drunk night out with her high school friends. Amaris, one of her buddies, showed Ivy some pictures from last night. And oh... Looks like Ivy had a better night than she thought.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Emmareen for this awesome request. I had to make up the characters to fulfill this, but I enjoyed the creative liberty! I hope you enjoy.

“I’m never drinking again,” Ivy said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her head was pounding. She reached up to pluck a few strands of ombre coloured hair away from her mouth. She remembered most of last night pretty well. Maybe just not in any particular order. Her and a few of her college buddies went out for a get together, and then things went haywire from there.

Ivy brought a hand to the back of her neck and squinted sleepily at the opposite wall. She felt like… she was forgetting something. A toilet flushed down the hall outside of her room. Suddenly, it clicked into place. Ah, one of her friends stayed over. Who, she wasn’t sure yet. She should probably get up and see if they were okay. _Probably_ , she thought. Instead, she reclined onto her back again. It didn’t take long at all for her to fall asleep.

        Three solid knocks on her bedroom door woke her up. “Ivy?” a voice called. “You in there?”

        “Uh?” She groaned in confusion before clearing her throat and rolled onto her side. “Yeah? Come in.”

The door opened a few seconds later. Aramis hesitantly poked her head in before walking fully into the room. “Just wanted to make sure you were dressed,” she said in a teasing voice.

        Ivy closed her eyes and groaned in preemptive embarrassment. “What did I do last night?”

        “Nothing crazy. You kept saying over and over how you were gonna strip down — and I quote — ‘buck ass naked’ as soon as you got home.”

        “Well.” Ivy patted her disheveled blouse, and then she lifted up her covers to check underneath. Her skirt was a bit crooked, but it was otherwise in tact. “I’m still dressed, so I guess I didn’t follow through in the end.”

        Aramis smirked and walked up to the side of the bed. “So,” she began. “I was looking at my phone on my bathroom, and I saw a couple of pictures from last night.”

        “Aw, man. How bad are they?”

        “Pretty tame.” With that, Aramis hopped up onto the bed and flopped next to Ivy. “ _But,_ I haven’t looked at more of them.” She brought her phone up to eye level and wiggled it. “I have a whole bunch on here.”

        “Oh jeez.” Ivy pushed herself up into a sitting position and crossed her legs under the covers. “Alright, well, lay it on me. Let’s see the damage.”

Aramis scotted up closely to Ivy. Their shoulders touched as she settled in, and she held the phone between their bodies. The pictures were all over the place. Some were in focus; others were blurry; and then there were those that were un-fucking-recognisable. Ivy couldn’t help but laugh.

        “What time was this all taken at?” she asked.

        “Uuuuuh, aaat…” Aramis thumbed through the options before finally finding the image details. “Twelve-oh-one AM.”

        “And we went out at, what, nine?” Ivy thought for a moment before rolling her hand lamely. “Okay, that adds up.”

They got to a point where the pictures went from happy reunion drunks to frisky reunion drunks. Six out of eight of them were caught kissing or groping in one picture or another. Aramis, at first, was grinning brightly at the camera while groping people’s chests from behind, but at one point, Ivy ended up in her lap and the two kissed furiously. The next nine pictures were either of them directly kissing or them in the background making out.

        Aramis laughed gently. “Look at us having a good time.”

        “I… kind of remember that,” Ivy said.

Her voice was a bit breathy. She reached forward and cycled back a few pictures. There were at least three people watching them. The camera managed to catch a glimpse of her panties as well. She stroked her fingers down the side of the phone and over Aramis’ fingers. Aramis side-glanced over to Ivy.

        “You okay, Ives?”

        “Yeah, I just… Uh.” She looked over to meet Aramis’ eyes. “Is it okay if I make a confession?”

        “I guess if we furiously made out on camera in front of our friends, then sure.”

        “Y-yeah, see. That’s the thing.” Ivy bit down on her bottom lip and turned to face Aramis. “Us… making out in front of our friends. I… kinda liked that.”

        She was expecting something bad, something dismissive, but instead Aramis just turned to face her as well. “Yeah?”

        “Yeah, I kinda liked the attention and.” She looked back to the phone and gently took it from Aramis. She stared at the image closely, looking at her pleased expression. The glimpse of her seamless black underwear sparked something inside of her. She drew in a breath. “I think it’s a little hot.”

        “Ivy,” Aramis started in a firm voice. It was hard for Ivy to look away from the phone, but in the end, she managed. “You’re a bit of a exhibitionist, aren’t you?”

Ivy blushed at the accusation, but there was no heat in Aramis’ voice. Not the negative kind anyway. If anything, her voice got a little huskier. A smile played on her lips. The reaction made Ivy smile. She laughed a little at herself.

        “I guess I am.”

        “Well…” Aramis moved into Ivy’s space. She slipped a hand under the cover and placed it on her friend’s thigh. “I meant what I said about having a good time. Everyone else was piss drunk and pretty terrible kissers, but you gave it your all. And the way you were grinding on top of me…”

        Aramis’ voice trailed off, but she gave Ivy’s thigh a little squeeze. Ivy gasped and clenched the phone tighter in her hands. “I did that?” she asked weakly.

        “Yeah, you did. Thankfully, I don’t have a dick, or everyone would have known how crazy you were making me.” She kissed Ivy’s cheek and whispered, “But I could tell how wet you were.”

        “How wet was I?”

The question made both of their heads spin. It was such a bold question. There was no backing away now, but neither woman seemed interested in backing down. Ivy spread her legs and met Aramis’ eyes.

        “Tell me… if right now is as much as last night.”

Aramis wasted no time in pulling the cover away and moving between Ivy’s legs. She reached up to hook her fingers in the other woman’s panties. Ivy lifted her legs as a silent form of permission, and Aramis brought the silken garment down. She tossed it off to the side. Ivy didn’t take her eyes off of Aramis, who looked pretty good after a bender.

Ivy leaned back against the wall and gasped shakily. She felt Aramis’ fingers slide against her inner thighs. Aramis turned her right hand. Her fingers ghosted over Ivy’s slick folds.

        “Not nearly as much,” Aramis assessed. “You must have been really excited last night. Everybody watching you – a few others kissing you, touching you. I loved seeing you like that.”

        Ivy gripped the phone tighter as Aramis slid a finger inside of her. “I got carried away.”

        “It was nice, wasn’t it?” Aramis asked softly.

        Ivy nodded. “Yeah.”

        “Look at yourself, Ivy. It’s nice to see that side of you.”

Ivy focused on the phone again. She flipped through the pictures again, taking her time between all of them. She fought to keep her eyes opened as Aramis fingered her. Ultimately, her attention went back to that one picture of her and Aramis. Looking at it more intently, she could see that one of Aramis’ hands was on the back of her leg. Ivy gasped when Aramis rubbed over her clit.

        “It felt good,” Ivy said. “Having fun w-with you. I’m glad that no one was… that no one was – _hn…_ ” She leaned her head back against the wall.

        Aramis slid her finger back into Ivy and began working her open. “I got a text from Annemarie earlier. She said she’s been thinking about that kiss you two shared.”

        “Has she?”

        Aramis nodded. “Think we can invite her over and put on a little show for her?” Ivy moaned at the thought, and Aramis smiled. “I think it could be a lot of fun.”

        “I- I think so too.”

        “We should call her.” Aramis removed her fingers and slid down onto her stomach. She kissed Ivy’s loins, taking in her scent before looking up to her. “But, let’s have our fun first.”

        Ivy brought a hand up to her face and bit down on her lip with a smile. “S-sure. I don’t mind.”

The minute Aramis’ mouth was on her, she let out a long moan. Her eyes went back to the phone, and the pleasure doubled. Sh could only imagine how great she would feel when Annemarie came over too.

God, she couldn’t wait.


End file.
